Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker
"Times & space are shattering. Heroes are devoured by paradoxes. it is up to you to save the world! Go between time & space, gathered heroes & fight for the future."- introduction. This fanfiction is a game that takes after the events of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Gameplay & System Besides your basic Inazuma 11 playstyle, there are more unique features such as: *Being able to create your very own character. *Being able to select your beginning team; Tenma's team, Future Striker or Endou's Team, Future Seeker. *Being able to travel between time & parallel worlds, using the all new Inazuma Caravan. *Matches can now be adjusted in player numbers & types. *KO Match. This is a new match that features each team having a fixed number of points & the goal is to decrease the opponent team's point to zero. *Story Match. During a story match, there will a particular moment where the match skips to a cutscene that you must push buttons & so on to complete it, just like Final Fantasy 13-2's Cinematic Action. *When exploring cities & place, your player will be acompained with two NPC's who will give you advice & unlock hidden events (depending on which character). Plus, this will improve your friendship. *Newer training courses that can be done at any location including several minigames which includes Soccer Dance. *Now you can bought items that increases friendship or unlock events. *Now you have 3 additional elements: Water, Ice & Lightning. *Special cutscenes or pictures can be obtained through interaction with objects, talking with NPC's, Story Match's event scene & many others. *There are 3 story arcs in this game: Dawn of Paradox arc, Neo Cosmo arc, Cosmos Tournament arc. *There are now 3 Keshin Armor types: *#Armor type- Converting Keshin into an armor just like Tenma's *#Garment type- Converting Keshin into an attire that features a tool in hand, just like Noah's *#Soul type- Allowing the Keshin to merge with your soul. As a result, your appearance like a Mixi-Maxed Fey Rune. Plot A mysterious man was seen sitting on a chair in a mysterious place as he turned from an adult to an old man & then from old man to child. He said some words. "This world is no longer interesting but.... if one makes some motivations,". The man said as he raises his hand & shattered space & time. You the main chsracter were floating between time & space, only remembering your name & purpose as you choose floats towards a certain time & space that is where you met Tenma or Endou (depending on your team choice) who were being was about to devoured by Paradox Material, a being made of paradoxes that devoures any time & space (humans). You saved him & your partner thanked you. Now, your journey have begun set your foot into a never-seen world of Inazuma Eleven. Story Arcs/ Episode (No Player's character) *Beginning of an adventure **My name's Noah **Madness Break **A Friend's Cries **Troublesome Butt Gang Onboard (comedy) *Paradox Gear & Neo Cosmo **The Terrifying Paradox Gears **Noah Returns *To the Cosmo Tournament **The Great, Team Inazuma Chronos **Second Day: Great Encounters **Second Day: Ties from another time **Winterland Duel Opening **Fubuki vs Fubuki **A Shattered Memory Anew **The Finale Begans **Euryale the Puppeteer **Everlasting Bond *The Final Battle **The Door to Destruction **To the Void **Till we meet again *DLC: A Forgotten Memory Lane **A Forgotten Memory Lane Part 1 Protaganist Teams Future Strikers (Tenma's team) Tenma (Captain) Fey Rune Some of Inazuma Eleven GO members Some Inazuma Japan members Future Seeker (Endou's team) Endou (Captain) Some of Inazuma Eleven members Some Inazuma Japan members Antagonists Neo Cosmo New world in Greek. An evil organazation that operates actively during the events that took place in this fanfiction. The purpose of the group is to gather otherworldly soccer player & bind them to their will. They are also the manufactures of Paradox Gears. The group was founded & lead by a old man called Idanika. The Neo Cosmo's teams are: *'Distortion Fang (Captain: Tyrannos)' This team is known to be Neo Cosmo's power type team & focus on collect Paradoxes & soccer player to be used to make more slaves. Tyrannos is the team's brutal & merciless captain. Tyrannos was once a soccer player, just like Endou but he was then exposed to the war that strikers his world. Due to that, he become brutal, merciless & cruel for he only sees suffering, traitors & no mercy in his world. Tyra is the owner of the Keshin, Brutal Skull Chimera. *'Souless Materials (Captain: Euryale)' This team is Neo Cosmo's slavery team which contains Paradox Materials that took the form of the most powerful soccer players in recorded history. The Captain Euryale was a emotionless girl that only followed the orders of her superiors. Her past were unknown but she had been following orders from Idanika long before the story's epilouge. Euryale is also known as the puppeteer because of her unique Hissatsu & Keshin, Dread Flamme Manipulator, Cheriston. *'Paradox Ceberus (Captain: Haxon/Paradox Mad Noah)' This team is Distortion Fang's replacement. Like D.Fang, it was a power-type but more brutal & all team members are Paradox Materials. The captain is Haxon who is also the Paradox Material which contains Noah's mad personality. Now, Haxon now not only wields the Keshin, Twisted Dreams (First form) but also it's altered form, Mad Hound, Cerberus. Mad Hound, Cerberus can only be obtained when Twisted Dreams 'eat' about one or two other Keshin. *'Neo Cosmo (Captain: Idanika)' Idanika The boss of Neo Cosmo & the primary antagonist of the fanfiction. Idan had a complicated past, regarding time-travelling & parallel worlds; wanting prove to the world that they were true so badly he wanted to see people kneel before him & beg him for forgiveness. The man was seen using Paradox Gear that can make him young & more powerful. In this form, he was the captain of the team, New Cosmo. but in the end, he was banished into the endless vortex by the true antagonist, Strovilos. Strovilos A boy that can manipulate his age & the team captain of World Vortex. He is a type of guy who claimes he himself is a god & all people must bow before him. He also a type of guy that will do anything to keep himself entertained like making villains & shattering time & space. His true identity was a scientist from a parallel world of a different time who destroyed his own world to make himself a being who can travel between time & space. Parallel Worlds Parallel Worlds are location that must be travelled to in the game. All of the parallel worlds contains teams that the player must fight, most of them are Paradox Material teams. Base World This is the parallel world that Endou & the others temporay stayed. It was actually a world made out of the fragments of broken space & time. This world is small & resembles Inazuma Japan's base. Nightmarish Town A world that only know night. With a red moon & ruined buildings, the only thing left in this world is endless nightmares. The only humans living on this parallel world are the soccer team, Nightmare Demons . The team consists of grey coloured-skin humans & machines called Mecha-mares. Floating City, Uranos A beautiful city that floats in the skies. It resembles the city of Granada, Spain. It has a soccer field surrounded by a beautiful flower bed. The Team in charge of this world is Esper Legion . Travese Garden A beautiful town that resembles Travese town & Radiant Garden of Kingdom Hearts. This world has both day & night together in one place. The world's team is Kingdom Brave . Cyberpolis A futuristic town that consists of black & grey buildings with colourful energy pipes around them. In this world, humans are replaced by cyborg that act like real humans. The team of this world is Cyber Guardians . Heart of Void The place where the final boss & mastermind of the space & time breaking resides. It first looked like a mixed of the places of the player visited. The Cosmos Tournament was held there by Neo Cosmo & the boss team are Souless Material & Paradox Carberus. After the tournament, it became nothing but fragments of shattered worlds with a large purple whirlpool-like hole below & the universe above. There are wormholes at each end of each shattered world that connectes to the others. The Boss Team that the protaganist must fight in this world is World Vortex. Before them, Neo Cosmo's New Cosmo was the one they must fight first. {C Magnolia City This is an DLC city that the protaganist can enter. This city looks just like Magnolia in the Fairy Tail series. The team in charge of this world is Fairy Wings. Malayan Isles This is DLC world that the protaganist can entered. This world centers around a few islands with looks like Adabat in Sonic Unleashed & the team in charge is Island Odyssey. The islands' natives are like the ones in Malaysia, different community but gets along well. Mechanisms Paradox Material Beings created from paradoxes, It can devour humans & take their form & abilities. But once a Paradox Materail was defeated, there will be a chance of it crystallized into a breakable diamond that holds the devoured human. Also, if a human willingly offers his/her soul to a Paradox Material, he/she will completely turned to a Paradox Material & disappeared without a chance of crystallizing or saving the human. Paradox Gear A Mechanism that usually wore on a person's arm. Once it is activates, the user will get more power & new abilities but the side-effects are present. If a person uses the mechanism for too long, it will explode & unleashed the Paradox Material within. Trivia #There are 5 parallel worlds which are the home of teams that the protaganist's team can or will battle. #Your Character can learned Hissatsu from the members you bonded strongly with. #There are a few Hissatsu exclusive to the protaganist. #The parallel world teams' members are based on other animes: #*Nightmare Demons = Noah family & Level 2/3 Akumas from D'grayman. #*Esper Legion = Toaru no Index's Science side, including Touma Kamijou. #*Kingdom Brave = Protaganists & supporting characters from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. #*Cyberolis = Megaman Legend mix with Tron Legacy. #*Fairy Wings = Fairy Tail guild members #Despite Euryale's name, her keshin & Hissatsu are not mythology based. {C Chong Kah How 11:34, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Note: Anyone can edit this page but only if they want to '''add their characters in. '''Any more suggestions for parallel worlds & teams. Category:New Gameplay System Category:Fanfictions